<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useless Fate by Ennuiwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988190">Useless Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf'>Ennuiwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study (kinda), Fate, Gen, random meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto and Nayuta have a fateful meeting at a convenience store, leading to a long overdue heart-to-heart. Well, from one side at least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Useless Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta hated running errands.</p><p>They took valuable time from him, time he could be spending composing melodies to compliment masterful lyrics, or practising and polishing his voice to shine perfectly on stage.</p><p>In general, Kenta often ran his errands for him. But once in a blue moon, a day would come where the guitarist would be called away into meetings with the higher ups or meetings with the other leaders of the bands who had arrived to compete at LRF.</p><p>And during those times, Nayuta would have to go and run his errands himself.</p><p>One of the main reasons Kenta hardly let Nayuta buy stuff for himself was due to the fact that if left to his own devices, the stubborn vocalist was more than happy to skip multiple meals or survive off of instant ramen. However, once in a while it couldn’t be helped, so whenever it happened, Kenta made sure to send a massive list along with silent threats of not letting him have his coffee if he dared to skip any of the items written.</p><p>Luckily for Nayuta, today the list was small, with only three items.</p><p>Good for him, because that meant he could get in and out without any problems.</p><p>He stopped by the dairy aisle, checking the list. Kenta was always immaculate, listing out every single detail from the brand to the type of food to be bought. It was fool proof, or rather, Nayuta-proof.</p><p>He reached out to grab some cheese as dictated by the almighty shopping list when he heard a voice he never expected to hear in this place.</p><p>“N-Nayuta?”</p><p>He turned his head and his eyes widened. “Goryo?”</p><p>The caramel haired leader of Argonavis stood in front of him, holding a milk jug, his face flitting between happy and annoyed at seeing him. “Oh man,” he grinned, flashing that wide smile that made Nayuta cringe. “Who would have thought we’d be at the same convenience store?”</p><p>Well, it wasn’t like it wasn’t a possibly to run into each other here, since the convenience store they were in was closer to their place of study and not exactly their places of rest.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Nayuta asked.</p><p>Yuuto gestured to the milk jug in his hand. “Running an errand for my friend,” he clarified. “But what are <em>you</em> doing here? Doesn’t Kenta-san buy everything for you?”</p><p>Nayuta clicked his tongue. “He does,” he agreed. “But I had to buy something myself.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Yuuto seemed nonplussed. He then grinned as if something had struck him. “It must be fate, huh?” he chuckled.</p><p>“Fate?” Nayuta asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuuto pointed out. “For the two of us to meet here.”</p><p>It had been years since Nayuta had heard that word. The last time he had heard it was when he was back in high school, and had just walked into a practice room with two guitarists, one of whom had a wide smile upon seeing him, stating that it must be fate for them to meet.</p><p>The last time Nayuta had heard that word had been from Yuuto himself.</p><p>He turned away, annoyed, hoping the other would get the message and leave him alone. However, his silent signs fell on deaf ears as Yuuto fell into step as they walked to the counter.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot more about fate recently,” the guitarist told him.</p><p>Nayuta wasn’t listening, nor did he care.</p><p>“I’ve always thought that meeting Wataru and then meeting Ren was fate,” Yuuto continued. “It all fit so perfectly together. Because I met Wataru, I got the music I loved back, and because I met Ren, I was able to create the band I wanted.” He took a deep breath. “But now recently I’ve started thinking that maybe meeting you was fate too.”</p><p>“Hah?” Nayuta was more irritated than curious.</p><p>“Yeah, you did take my friends and music away from me,” Yuuto spoke, looking down. “I’ll admit, I always thought that a destined meeting was only one that led to good things.” He clenched his fist. “But…now I’m starting to think that isn’t the case.”</p><p>“Oi, you need to pay,” Nayuta grumpily pointed out as they reached the front of the line.</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Yuuto jumped. As he was busy making his payment, Nayuta made to leave since he’d already paid while the other was jabbering on about nothing. However, as the universe would have it, Yuuto was hot on his tail and was beside him the moment he left the convenience store.</p><p>“I think…I needed to meet someone like you,” Yuuto went on, ignoring Nayuta’s obvious fury. “And I may have needed to lose music back then. Because I’ve since realized that you only really understand how much something means to you when you lose it.” He gave a deep sigh.</p><p>“It may have been fate for me to meet Wataru and find music again with the rest of them, but I think it was also fate for me to meet you and have you rip music away from me.”</p><p>“What’s your point?” Nayuta growled, his patience wearing thin.</p><p>Yuuto thought about it for a moment before running ahead a bit, spinning on his heel so he was facing Nayuta. “I suppose I should thank you, for making me see just how precious music is to me.”</p><p>Before Nayuta could answer, Yuuto checked his phone and grinned. “I have to go,” he informed the other. “But, I just want to let you know that we don’t intend to lose.” He stood confidently and pointed at Nayuta, a kind of fierce determination burning in his eyes. It was a look Nayuta had never seen in the defeatist guitarist.</p><p>Yuuto waved his hand. “Give my regards to Kenta-san and Reon. I’ll also make sure to tell Ren I met you today.” He then smirked.</p><p>“Good luck at LRFes!”</p><p>And with that, he was gone, and Nayuta was left alone.</p><p>
  <em>Fate, huh?</em>
</p><p>Nayuta allowed his mind to wander.</p><p>Yuuto always said that the people you meet were bound to you by fate. He had maintained that even when they were in a band together, and now he always spoke of fate being what had led him to Nanahoshi Ren.</p><p>
  <em>Fate…</em>
</p><p>Was it fate then, that the live ticket that Kenta had purchased back then had been to his show? Was it fate then, that from all the people who came and left their roster, the ones who stayed had become the members of Gyroaxia? Was it fate then, that one of the people who had come to their lives had been Mashu?</p><p>He recalled their Hokkaido tour, when Nayuta had written himself into a corner. He’d been scared, he’ll admit, that he’d reached his limit.</p><p>Was it fate then, that Argonavis had opened for them?</p><p>Was it fate then, that he had met Nanahoshi Ren?</p><p>According to Yuuto, fateful meetings aren’t always the good ones, but even the bad ones could be destiny working its magic.</p><p>Nayuta scoffed, turning his gaze to the sky.</p><p>“Fuck fate.”</p><p>Fate meant nothing, and was just a tool used by weak idiots who needed comfort instead of facing the fact that they were useless.</p><p>He would win LRFes, and he would do it with his own power.</p><p>Fate be damned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in the mood to have these two meet! I wrote it as YuuNayu, but it became Yuuto talking and then leaving and Nayuta being like "what the hell happened" in the end xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>